A Mirrored Spectacle of Lightning
by The Poarter
Summary: The past, the present and future. For Cody those used to be just arbitrary terms and words with little meaning. But things changed when on the island where all three will collide. With forces that shaped his past and effect his future. Yet with every tragedy and every hurdle he will evolve and shape for the nightmares to come. A Total Drama AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lightning flashed and thunder roared over Camp Wawanakwa island, or what was left of it. The land was gorged in dozens of places, cliff cut in half and the snow covering what little life would have survived the carnage wrought between the two titans.

Autumn had started recently in Canada and the October chill was expected around Muskoka, Ontario. The raging blizzard and the burning forest however was nothing that could be seen outside of the gateways of Hell itself. Explosions peppered the landscape once again as the two combatant re-engaged their battles after their slight break.

Blue lightning poured out of the hands of the two men, igniting the night sky. Those unlucky enough to see the status of both men however could witness that the smaller of the two was clearly exhausted. Frozen sweat poured out of his forehead, his mangled jacket ripped, cuts and bruises littering his unprotected skin.

Pants ripped and eyes gorged out from the brutal engagement the smaller combater barely seemed to be conscious let alone capable of summoning another lightning storm onto his engaged opponent. He knew it was probably going to be the last attack he could do but he had to kill his opponent anyways.

Standing at 182.9 cm and weighing 109.35 kilograms this was Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson. Few would have pegged the man barely standing as the weak geek but there was no doubt that it was him. Half-deaf, left kidney eaten up and pants ripped Cody flung another bolt at where he believed his opponent was hoping he knew where his opponent was.

It was not the first mistake he made in this fight. His opponent had over two decades of experience in using the very same powers he had gifted Cody and knew exactly what the younger user could and could not do.

Flashing behind Cody, his opponent stabbed him through the chest with his right hand.

"Haven't you learned that this is useless already?" retorted the large man.

Standing at 213.36 cm and weighing 204.45 kg, Jermayne Eamon Scott Desmondwas not merely built like a tank, he was far more dangerous than one. Metal and oil fuelled machines. For Desmond it was merely the very same things normal humans consumed along with a healthy dosage of electricity.

"No," hissed Cody flipping backwards away from his opponent, "It's not!"

Of course that was partially true. Desmond was sporting quite a few injuries himself even if said wounds did not hold silver to Cody's. Busted lips, scorched skin, bleeding chest, and worse of several destroyed fingers. The fight itself was mildly challenging on his part as Desmond actually had to put an effort.

"Oh you're right," tissed Demond as a solid beam of light pierced the very same point Desmond had hit on Cody's chest.

"You've made all this truly possible Cody. Both my past … and your future."

Cody on the other hand couldn't seem to think about the meaning of his words as he fell the ground. He had failed. The past few years of pushing himself to the brink, to the limit were all for nothing. Blood splattered the snows creating a pool of steadily growing red.

It was cold to the touch. Far too cold for his liking. Even though he knew it wasn't going to be long now he could help but cry knowing all the people he had failed to save.

 **I'm sorry Sierra**

" _Just thank you. Thank you for standing by me all the way. And for seeing real me."_

 **I'm sorry Justin**

" _Well it looks like underneath that hunky pile of man-meat you really do have a heart?"_

 **I'm sorry Courtney**

" _If nothing else then at least I'll be here for you. Remember this is not your fault. None of this is."_

 **I'm sorry Harold**

" _Do you really think I'd abandon you after just a simple mistake? A mistake we all could have made?"_

 **I'm sorry Bridgette**

" _Just true me please? Three minutes. That's all I need. Three minutes and I promise to get you out of this alive. I promise."_

 **I'm sorry Noah**

" _Oh didn't know you liked Amazon's so much. Well if you need me to hook you up then don't worry. The Codemeister is your wingman."_

 **I'm sorry Gwen**

" _Do I accept my fate? No I don't. Do I want you happy? Of course. There's nothing that more that I wouldn't want to achieve."_

 **I'm sorry Trent**

" _It not enough is it? It's not nearly enough is it? How long and how much do I have to do? I'm crying my eyes out here knowing I'm going to die."_

 **I'm sorry Heather**

" _Thank you. Thank you for everything. For being here and being there when I needed you to. Now come on and let's help you win this. It's the least I can do and the nothing less than what you deserve. Now let's shut up and go!"_

Those memories kept playing in Cody's mind as he lay there dying, flashing back to the day this all started. When he was his most miserable and happiest. The road to his end and the day the clock really start ticking. At least this nightmare was over.

He could die at last.

Then before he embraced the darkness before entering the seven hells Cody remembered. Remembered the two twin blonde girls that gave him the chance and gave him the power to really change himself and future.

 **Samantha**

"I love you Cody. I know you can't say those words to me but that's all I want you to know. And I will love you until the day I die in this life and the next."

 **Amanda.**

" _If you want to know what I see in you then you're really blind to your virtues and focus too much on your flaws. My dream is to make you happy and be by your side every step of the way."_

XXX

"WELCOME TO CAMP WAWANAKWA! I'm your host Chris McLean and …"


	2. Not So Welcome Change

**A Mirrored Spectacle of Lightning**

 **Not so Welcome Change Part 1:**

 _ **All men can handle adversary. If you want to test a man give him power. – Abraham Lincoln**_

 _"So far so good",_ thought Chris as he mentally checked off the list of things he needed to say to the camera before the campers arrived. He couldn't mess this up. Not only was this his big break but he was getting a raise every time he followed through with Desmond's goals.

Desmond; now that was a name he hadn't heard off until two months ago. But apparently the man had connections to all sorts of nasty people. He also had lots of money. Those two points were probably why he was able to get Chris what he wanted so easily. Not that he cared. How this would play out was none of Chris's business as long as he got paid.

 _"Oh my little millions,"_ Chris laughed internally, " _Papa's going to give you a lot more siblings very soon."_

He was also willing to foot all of Chris's bills and remove all of Chef's gambling debts with a snap of his fingers. Personally Chris was hoping to have the debt be something which bound Chef to him but Desmond beat him to it. Whatever the reasons Desmond had for meddling with his show though was minor worries for Chris. If nothing else he didn't want to turn down Desmond's offer.

Bad things happened to people that did; very bad things.

Of course Desmond's funding didn't come with a few strings attached but in hindsight they were actually going to the game much, much more interesting.

At the corner of his eye Chris noticed the signal an intern was giving him, "Welcome back to Total Drama Island." He beamed, "All right, it's time to meet our vic…cough, eh, I mean campers. We told them they'd all be staying at a five star resort," Chris chuckled, "So if they seem to be pissed off, that's probably why."

As if it was on a cue, the ship just pulled up as Chris turn to face the first camper with his infamous grin, "What's up, Beth!"

The farmer girl suddenly tackles Chris with a squeal, causing him to give her a weird look, "It's so incredulous to meet you!" Beth blinked, "Wow, you're much shorter than in real life!"

 _Deep breaths Chris. Deep breaths. The boss will let things play out nice and easy. Nice and easy._

"Uh…Thanks?" Chris muttered with raised eyebrow before glancing to see a giant African Canadian teen walking up to him with duffle bags and greeted him, "DJ."

"Yo, Chris McLean. How's it going?" DJ gave Chris a high five before glancing at the scene.

"Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?" DJ asked the host, only to hear him confirming that it was the right place.

"Hmm…Look a lot different on brochure…" He muttered, carrying his bags to other side of dock while glancing around.

"Yeah I lied," snickered Chris.

" _More like I don't want to deal with the Hand of Death_ ," mentally recalled Chris.

The Five Fingers silhouettes popped into Chris's mind. If Desmond was just a member that meant that there were at least four people who were his equal; one of which was responsible for the massacre in Riyadh.

 _So many stringed up headless corpses._

"Hey, Gwen." Greeted Chris causing the goth girl to sigh.

"You mean we're staying here?" Gwen jerked her head at the rundown cabins.

"Oh, yeah! By the way, my crib is this trailer with A.C. A.C," Chris chuckled delightfully rubbing in the last few letter in her face, "Although if you make it far enough I'm almost certain you might possibly get something similar.

"I didn't sign up for that!" She growled.

"Actually, you did." Chris smirked, proudly presenting the contact before Gwen grabbed it and tore it in half. Oh stomping on the dreams of these teens was going to be awesome.

"Good thing about having lawyers is, "grinned Chris before pulling out yet another contract "that they make a lot of copies."

Gwen growled again before picking up her bags and stomping away.

"I'm not staying here!" she yelled

"You sure? That mean you have to swim back since your boat just left." There was sound of boat honking as it left the island.

"Jerk!" she screeched watching horizon before muttering, "Great…"

Just then a cowboy in pink shirt flipped off the boat.

"Wassup, Chris. It's an honor to meet you, man!" The cowboy greeted with fistbump. If he had any reservations to the conditions of the camp he didn't show it.

"Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island, man!" greeted Chris in turn. IT was nice to get some respect around here.

Geoff grinned, "Thanks, man!"

"If they say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke." Gwen whispered to DJ and Beth, earning some concern looks from them, especially the later.

"Be nice," hissed Beth.

"By the way about that letter?" questioned Chris whispering as the party guy walked past him.

"Yeah. Man I accept," smirked Geoff with a wink.

 _It seems one of Desmond's additions might really play a part on this show._

Chris looks at the dock again before introducing the new camper to other campers, "Everyone, that is Lindsay."

The blonde bombshell waved to everyone with a smile.

"Not too shabby, eh?" Chris whispered to the camera as Lindsay walk up to Chris.

"You look so familiar!" Lindsay pointed at Chris as he grins at her.

"I'm Chris McLean." She blinked and stares at him with quizzical expression on her face, "…The host of this show?"

"Oh, that's where I know you from."

"Um…Yeah…" Chris blinked with dumbfounded expression on his face as he stares at Lindsay walk to the group before muttering something about not bright. He turns around to see two teenagers stepped on the dock, "Heather. The queen bee!"

"Um…Yeah…" Chris blinked with dumbfounded expression on his face as he stares at Lindsay walk to the group before muttering something about not bright. He turns around to see two teenagers stepped on the dock, "Heather. The queen bee!"

Taking a good around Heather immediately screeched, "That's it. I'm not staying in this dump or with these losers. I'm calling my parents."

"I wouldn't say that so soon Heather," smirked Chris, "I have info that if nothing else your interactions with a certain someone might mean that you'll want to stay."

"Oh please," tutted Heather, "I doubt that anyone on can make me stay for another hour, let alone for an entire summer. The only one who can talk me into it are Amy and her boyfriend and I know neither of them are coming to this show"

"Really?" smirked Chris, "Then just wait. Once he shows up sparks are going to fly."

 _And I mean literally and figuratively. I don't know what Desmond wants with the geek but if he knows what happened in that park he almost certainly knows what he's doing._

That thought made Chris frown internally. It was going to be really hard to show the phobia of a guy who had killed at least two people before his eleventh birthday.

"Duncan, dude." Chris greeted the punk who had just hopped off the boat

"I. Don't. Like. Surprises…" Duncan threatened with a scowl as he grabbed Chris's collar preparing to knock the host out.

 _Okay why doesn't Desmond want this guy?_

At least that was Chris was thinking.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man." Chris chuckled raising the contract again, "He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you send back to juvie."

Duncan shrugged, rolling his eyes, "Okay then." He picks up his bag and wink at Heather, "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous."

"Get bent," retorted Heather, "Chris I'm still waiting for your last loser to arrive so that I can ditch this show."

Chris grinned as he pull out the contact and wave it around, meaning that she can't leave any time until it's about elimination. Nevertheless he reassured Heather, "Don't worry. You'll see. You'll see."

The ship shows up, pulling a skiing jock in red jumpsuit, "Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" The said jock waved to everyone with one hand but it caused him to have a wipeout and flew over the group's heads before landed into the suitcases. Everyone winced as they watch a suitcase flew into the air before splashing into the water, soaking Heather in process.

"Wicked wipeout!" Chris shouted to the jock before Tyler gives a thumb up from under the piles.

"My shoes!" screamed Heather.

Gwen sighed, "Your worrying about your shoes? They're only a little wet."

"Well they certainly are worth more than your entire wardrobe," shot back Heather, "So of course I'd be worried."

"Now for our next contestant," introduced Chris moving from the scene in front of him. A redheaded nerd with glasses appeared in front of him, "Harold!"

"Wait," noticed Harold looking at the run down cabin, "So this isn't some sort of summer camp and not a resort?"

"Unfortunately," admitted Heather as Chris nod.

Harold however was ecstatic, "Yes. All the more to show my mad skills."

"Oh we're doomed," sighed Gwen before noticing the next contestant's arrival.

"Trent," greeted Chris to the teen, "How's my contestant number nine coming along?"

"Great," smilled Trent, "Glad to be here and I love the fact that you made me my favourite number."

"Well I hope you rock this show," smirked Chris while frowning internally.

Trent was one of the future Fingers; the five members of the hand of death. Odd considering he seemed like a regular, if charming teen but if Desmond was anything to go by many of these teens could grow into monsters.

Some of the things Desmond showed Chris seemed hard to believe at first, such the fact that the man was a Class 5 Superweight or the fact that several, presumably fantastic, monsters actually existed. He really felt sorry for the guy when he would have to do the phobia factor challenge. Alone it would be nightmare but Desmond's target was going to suffer horribly.

But then again the Hand of Death was the Hand of Death and they were tough.

XXX

 _"This is not a cure," elaborated Desmond as he had passed Chris a large tank of blue liquid, "What I am giving you now is something that will extend your lifespan so long as you take it. One tea-spoon, every day in the morning will ensure that you do not age a day. After the tank of liquid has finished you will receive a new tank."_

 _"How will you give me a new tank?" grunted Chris hefty the large container. It must have weighed at least twenty kilograms._

 _"You'll get a new tank," shrugged Desmond before walking away, "Enjoying eternal youthuntil the age of fifty Chris.'_

XXX

"And now for our surfer chick Bridgette!" greeted Chris to the blonde girl in the hoodie.

"Nice board," teased Duncan, "But this ain't Malibu honey."

"I thought we were going to be at a beach," replied Bridgette turning to the polluted shore.

"Yeah we are," pointed out Chris just as a seagull suffocated on a piece of garbage, its corpse being pulled away by the waves.

"Great," groaned Bridgette turning her board and unwittingly hitting Chris on the head, "Well at least it's better than nothing."

"Hi I'm Geoff," greeted Geoff as Bridgette walked towards him. The girl in question just smiled at the eagerness in his tone before turning towards the other contestants.

"Watch the board!" complained Harold ducking under it. While it had been funny for Chris to have gotten his just desserts none of the campers wanted to experience it themselves.

"Hi I'm Beth," waved Beth ducking just like everyone else.

"Nice to meet you Beth," returned Bridgette, "In fact it's nice to meet all of you."

"And now for our next contestant Noah!" continued Chris as the bookworm appeared on the docks.

Externally Chris seemed reasonably calm but internally he was quite worried. He knew why he was scared but he didn't know what he was creating the feeling in the first place. The Fingers; the Fingers and the massacre in Riyadh were always on his mind but that didn't make sense. Why now?

"Did you get the memo on my life-threatening allergies," deadpanned Noah.

Chris just shrugged, "I'm sure someone did."

Of course it was probably somewhere in the trash that didn't really matter. Drama baby drama.

"So this is where we'll be staying," huffed Noah as he moved along.

Duncan sneered, "No it's your mother's house and she's just invited me."

"Nice piercings did you do them yourself?" Noah shot back.

Duncan pulled Noah's lip threatening the Indian boy, "Yep. You want one?"

"No. Can I have my lip back now?" Noah asked before thanking Duncan for releasing him

"Now for our next contestant Leshawna," introduced Chris as a large African Canadian girl jumped onto the dock, "Our sister with attitude."

"I wonder how many ways he can introduce every contestant?" questioned Noah in a deadpan tone.

"Probably a lot," replied Trent, "You'd be surprised by how many ways the English language can be re-arranged or how many words can be borrowed from other languages and still make sense."

Looking at the guitar hanging from Trent's side Noah nodded, "I guess you do know that from experience."

"What's up y' 's in the house and she's here to win this!" waved the girl.

Harold gasped at the way she spoke, "Wow."

"Heya Chris how you do!" she gave Chris a high five before turning to the rest of the contestants, "Feel free to give up and save yourselves the trouble because Leshawna's in the house and she's here to win it!"

"She's not going to win," whispered Noah earning a smack on the head courtesy of Trent, "Only a moron says that and expect to win."

Trent just shrugged as Leshawna high fived DJ.

"I've never met a girl like you before," interrupted Harold, "So loud and open."

"Excuse me?" growled Leshawna fist raised at Harold.

Harold affirmed once again, "Your loud and big."

"Say it again boy!" grabbed Leshawna ready to fight him.

Noah, Trent and Duncan just facepalmed.

"Not that I don't like the drama going on here," chuckled Chris, "but we got to move on. Save the fights for later."

Turning to two girls with matching outfits Chris beamed, "Now to meet out two new contestants Katie and Sadie!"

"Oh my gosh! Look! It's a summer camp!" Katie gushed to Sadie jumping up with similarly dressed friend.

"I've always wanted to go to summer camp!" agreed her friend.

Rubbing his ears Noah turned to Trent, "I'm not sure if I can live with that voice if I was with a team with either of them."

"Hey who knows they might not be so bad," grinned Trent patting Noah on the back.

The two then turned to Ezekriel, who had just been introduced by Chris.

"So a bird huh?" Chris sarcastically said, words going over the head of the boy in question. Taking pity on him Chris advised, "Okay I know you were home-schooled and all that but don't say too much okay."

Nodding forward Chris then turned to the docks to introduce the next contestant before realizing who he was speaking about.

 _Oh I feel really sorry for you. You have no idea what's about to come._

"Cody! The nerd fighter and Mr. Passion master himself," introduced Chris turning to the teen.

"How's it going Chris?" returned Cody pulling his many bags with him, "I'm surprised you're not dead. Also please don't call me that"

"And I'm surprised you haven't been eaten alive," shot back Chris good naturedly, "But I'll call you what I like."

"Well not all of us can have fangirls like yours," Cody returned before turning to the campers, "Although this place does seem a bit PG for me. Anything you'd like to say?"

"Yeah this is where we'll be staying," admitted Chris.

Cody smiled dropped a little before he trudged along, "Still a vacation is a vacation."

"Wait a minute," Cody noticed looking over his fellow contestants, "Heather what are you doing here?"

Heather perked up realizing who was talking to her, "Cody?"

"The one and only," smiled Cody, "What are the odds of us coming and signing up for the same show."

"Don't tell me the odds," groaned Heather, "Knowing you, you'd probably go through at least five different calculations. How's Amy by the way."

"She's doing great," answered Cody before his face darkened a little, "Although she's part of the reason why I came to this show."

Heather just respectfully nodded. Cody would tell her in his own time.

"Okay now let me get this straight short stuff," entered Duncan pointing between the two of them, "How exactly do you two know each other?"

"I'm friends with Amy," admitted Heather unsure how else to proceed without actually saying anything more. She wasn't sure how comfortable Cody was with, well a lot, in front of random strangers. Especially on live television.

"They tend to double-date a lot," finished Cody ending the conversation.

"Okay moving along. Now for Eva," greeted Chris to the female body builder who had just walked onto the stage.

The girl in question just scowled ignoring the host. Cody gave the woman a good natured wave only to nearly receive a bag where his foot had been.

"Really?" groaned looking at where his foot had been, "All I did was wave. I didn't grope you or anything."

"Didn't 't care," grunted Eva.

Noah chuckled in the background. Cody scoffed founding himself riled up, "Well I guess that's your problem. Must have been from all the steroids hitting you?"

"Why don't I show you how hard I hit!" roared Eva grabbing Cody's collar readying a punch.

Cody however was prepared for it and shifted his head to the right side. Then in a single fluid motion he shifted his weight on his left foot and gave Eva roundhouse kick across the face. Eva however briefly surprised by the force put into the kick but was otherwise undeterred.

Jumping back a little she patted the bruise forming on her jawline.

"Not bad dork," praised Eva before she prepared to lunge at the boy only for Chris to shout overhead.

"Hey! Hey! No drama for now," He shouted, "Let me do the intros then you can get back to your fight."

Both combatants were frustrated at the abrupt conclusion but simply nodded with a mutual look of understanding. This wasn't over.

"Well I guess she's all yours then," deadpanned Noah, "You didn't seem the like the time to hit girls though."

Cody replied to Noah, "An opponent is an opponent I don't care which gender they are or who they are. I don't start fights but I'll certainly end them."

"Tough words," admitted Duncan giving the geek a once over again, "But can you back them up."

Narrowing her eyes Heather spoke up, "You have no idea what the geek can do if you give him a real reason to."

"Owen what's happening!" Beamed Chris as he was hugged by a large chubby teen entering the store.

"Awesome. Just awesome!" shouted Owen hugging the host, "It's just so awesome to be here. It's like …"

"Awesome?" Gwen smiled earning a nudge from Cody.

"Yes!" agreed Owen, "I hope you're on my team."

"I hope so," muttered Gwen sarcastically.

"I hope not," Cody whispered stepping back from the fat kid.

"WOHO!WOHO!" Owen cheered before putting Chris to the ground and running forward.

"Let's continue onwards Courtney!" Chris restarted, "Our resident Type A perfectionist."

"Hi!" greeted Courtney, "You must all be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all.

The black Hispanic girl wore a blazer and somewhat formfitting pants which accentuated her curves much to Cody's delight.

"Nice to meet you?" greeted Owen shaking Courtney's hand getting Cody to inwardly smirk.

"Nice to meet you too Ow – Oh wow!" paused Courtney as her attention shifted to the model coming down on the docks.

At first Cody didn't really see what was so particularly special about him. He'd seen way more pretty boys at Triple R Training. Granted said guys were children of Succubi and their Soul-mates but the point still stood.

"So I guess this camp now has its local pretty boy right guys?" he smirked to his fellow competitors.

He turned to everyone when they didn't answer only to see everyone sighing at the model's, "Guys?"

"Guys?" he waved over everyone's faces including Eva's but to no reply. In fact the girls next to her fainted making Cody want to mentally face-palm

"This is Justin?" introduced Chris as the model walked down the docks, "Just so you know we choose you entirely for your looks."

"I can deal with that," shrugged Justin apparently getting that quite a bit.

"I like your pants," commented Owen complimenting the model.

"Thanks?" queried Justin as he moved along.

"I love how faded they are. Did you buy them like that?" Questioned Owen trying to maintain a conversation.

"Nope. Just had them for a while."

"Oh cool," responded Owen before smacking his head, "Stupid."

"And now for Izzy," introduced Chris.

"Hi!" screamed a red-headed girl before her face on the dock.

Courtney and Cody ran up to the dock trying to pull her up.

"Guys she could seriously be hurt," warned Courtney when she heard Tyler laugh.

"Ignore them," whispered Cody pulling the red head up ", Wannabes will be wannabes."

"That was so cool! Is this like a summer camp. Do we have paper-mache here? Are we having lunch soon?" she randomly listed off.

"That's a great question!" agreed Owen

"Now that she does mention it do we have a working lab or factory here?" questioned Cody turning to Chris.

Glaring at the teen Chris answered, "This is a REALITY SHOW! Unless someone randomly invents some sort of gizmo that will basically make energy virtually unlimited for everyone the most you're getting is a small lab."

Cody just shrugged, "Well at least it's something."

"Why do you even need a lab anyways?" questioned Gwen when he walked back to her side.

"I've been working on something for the past four years. It's kind of sucked a lot of my time," answered Cody vaguely.

"Sounds a bit obsessive," noted Noah.

"Yeah but it's something I'm about to finish. Or on the cusp of. I think."

Everyone took a half-step back from Cody.

"What?" he asked.

"Okay," commented Chris, "Anyways first things first. We need a group photo for the promos. Everyone at the end of the dock."

Everyone shuffled up one by one, shortest campers at the front row and taller ones at the back. Much to Cody's chagrin he was in the front row.

"Okay. One two three ... Ops forgot the lense cap. Hold that pose," Chris ordered,"One, two … wait the card's full."

Leshawna growled, "Come on man. My face is freezing up."

"Got it. Everyone say Camp Wawanakwa," grinned the host.

Unfortunately the dock then fell before any of them could say the second syllable of the words.

"Okay guys. Dry up and meet up at the main campfire in ten."

XXX

"Okay. This will be your home for the next several weeks. The campers around you will be your competition. Your team-mates and maybe even your friends," explained Chris for the cameras, "The Camper who manages to stay on camp Wawanakwa the longest will win the grand prize of one million dollars."

"Excuse me but what will be the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to bunk under her," leered Duncan getting a worried look from Heather.

She asked, "They're not Co-ed are they?"

"No. Girls get one side of the cabin. The guys will get the other," reassured Chris.

"I'm surprised you're not encouraging us to actually have sex or something as such," noted Cody as he listened to Chris's statement.

"What did you say?" huffed Izzy uncharacteristically as she grabbed Cody's shirt. Cody got a lot of side glances from the other girls causing them to step away from him … again.

"Look I'm just stating a fact. Nothing more," he reiterated as he watched everyone shift away.

"No no no. Nothing like that so you can stop shifting away from him," elaborated Chris, "Cody actually brings up a good point. As much as I'd like to have all the drama that comes with putting a group of teenagers on the island there's some stuff we don't want happening due to possible lawsuits we may face. Unwanted pregnancy being one of them."

"Now that you mention it," agreed Courtney ",That is something that happens every now and then. As a Councillor in training, a CIT, I've seen some kids as young as fourteen get pregnant."

"Not really good family planning," commented Bridgette giving Cody an apologizing nod. Quite a lot of people did the same.

"Yep," awkwardly rubbed Chris, "To avoid that we are placing a vending machine booth where you can apply to get whatever drugs or materials you may need. Since we're stuck in one place, for the most part, the producers thought it would be a good idea to avoid complications in the future. It will be fully stocked at all time. However because of this, if something does happen at this camp it will no longer be our responsibility."

"So kids," smirked Duncan in a mocking tone, "Use protection."

The contestants giggled at his words.

Cody just shrugged, "Weird and awkward. But certainly necessary. Avoiding a problem won't make it go away."

Sex wasn't really something he had any taboo against discussing.

"So anyways back on topic," elaborated Chris gesturing to the camp site, "As you know you will be having a bonfire ceremony at this location for all elimination purposes however there are several points of interest that you must always keep in mind when living at the camp."

"Follow me," he gestured before walking down a trail towards a pair of cabins.

"As you can see here these are your cabins for which you'll be staying for the time at camp."

"Will we be supervised here?" queried Geoff as everyone got a good look at the cabins and the interiors.

Sure everything had a summer camp feel but apparently things were pretty top-notch. The sheets were quite clean and it was clear the wood had been freshly furbished.

Apparently expecting this Chris stated walking down the trail, "You're all 16 which are as old as a typical CIT at a regular summer camp. So expect for me and my aid you'll be supervised."

"I see," noted Harold.

After two minutes everyone found

"This is the main facility where you'll eat up, meet your fellow contestants and in general have important meetings or notifications. A bulletin board will be set up for important reminders but it is recommended that you otherwise listen to the various radio messages which we will deliver on a regular basis."

"Breakfast is served at 8, lunch at noon and supper at 6. If you fail to meet or be at the facility during half an hour after that time-frame you don't get to eat. Them's the rules."

"We also have an off-site tuck shop which you will be able to buy certain goods for convenient prices, many discounted thanks to our sponsors and producers but you'll only get to visit that shop should your team win certain challenges."

"That's nice of you and the producers," commented Leshawna suspiciously, "I'm honestly surprised by that. What's the catch."

"No catch," answered Chris, "You're all being embarrassed on international television. That should be enough get us to play nice with some of you. Especially considering the various stunts many of you be facing."

"This is the first aid center. Here we will be able to treat your various maladies and diseases expected form living on the camp site," gestured Chris.

"It looks like a private clinic," observed Trent, "Just what will be dealing with on this island to warrant this."

"Well that's the thing," shuffled Chris, "While you will be going through all sorts of challenges the woods out there are … abnormal. I do not recommend you go make out with whoever you hook up with there."

"How bad?" questioned Gwen.

"You won't be dealing with bears and wolves out there. If you're lucky that'll be the least of your problems. At the first aid center we have an onsite doctor and three nurses to pack you back up," elaborated Chris.

Cody narrowed his eyes at that statement.

Leshawna, "And there's the catch."

"Yep," shrugged Chris, "Not my problem. Our contracted exterminator will occasional clear out the more dangerous wildlife but do keep in mind when we announce you to get out of the woods and back to camp we mean it."

"And this is the out-house," showed Chris, "Fit for your various waterborne needs."

Gwen opened the door to the outhouse and shrieked at all the metal tools which protruded at odd shapes and angles. Dried carcasses of unknown beasts hung in the air, explaining the stench of blood in the air. Splashes of green, blue, yellow and red blood peppered the floor showing that the kills had been recent.

"You okay?" questioned Trent seeing Gwen's frightened state.

"Fine. Just fine. Got startled by the stuff in there," she explained getting a hold of herself ",Really creepy place."

Cody walked into the outhouse in question, "Is that a giant slug?"

"I thought slugs didn't get this big," squelched Lindsay when she walked in.

Cody could faintly hear some of the more delicate campers throwing up from the gruesome sight. The slug wasn't the only thing that seemed odd about the warehouse. There was what he could only believe to be a Cerberus head at the far side of the outhouse and a corpse of a partially transformed giant spider. In fact the whole outhouse was filled with pinned up giant invertebrates that continued to leak out green or yellow blood.. He frowned though, because the whole scene seemed a bit set-up.

"Is there something that we should know?" questioned Trent as he looked at the rows of animal corpses, sharp objects and weaponry. The claws and harpoon in particular seemed like they had been used quite a bit although the Zweihander piercing the top of a human skull seemed to be dead give a way.

Especially because the decaying skull still had flies crawling over it.

"Well that's the thing," explained Chris uncaringly, "One of our producers is a member of certain ... organizations and occasional shows up here on Camp Wawanakwa to just go hunting so to speak. Guy's pretty chill but he's also our local exterminator who shows on and off. Uses this outhouse to store the stuff he hunts and stuffs."

"I did not sign up for this show," screeched Courtney getting a hold of herself, "I swear I'm calling my lawyers and making sure he doesn't get within a kilometre of me."

"Good luck with that," pointed out Chris, "Our local exterminator is a billionaire. He'll just face you in court and take his pound of flesh from you."

Realizing her folly Courtney backed off.

"Besides," noted Gwen, "It's probably in the contract. So far Chris hasn't actually done anything to us. This is just gruesome but well ..."

Returning the campers attention back to him Chris continued."Anyways the outhouse is primarily served as a binary purpose although there are other tertiary reasons to use it such as the radio-shack. For the most part you'll be getting your water borne gear from this outhouse and I'll tell Scott to make sure that it's cleaner next time. Wouldn't want to have you shivering constantly like the wonder twins are."

The cast looked at Katie and Sadie who were both hiding behind Owen.

"Okay and the second?" Izzy asked.

"A detention centre," stated Chris, "At Camp Wawanakwa we generally do expect and encourage drama based conflict. However if things get out of hand such as say one of you holds a knife to another's throat me, my aide, the interns and Jermayne will throw you into the outhouse until the proper authorities arrive."

"It is not recommended that you resist in anyway against me or Jermayne," warned Chris, "I mean it. Jermayne gets pretty nasty when he has too."

Then he rubbed his hands together before walking in another direction, "And now finally the confessional. No competition reality show would be quite one without one."

Confessional: Chris

"Here you can discuss and promote your thoughts and comments for the world to see," Chris said to the camera.

Confessional: Gwen

"Well so far this is ... weird," noted Gwen, "It's both a pretty cruddy summer camp but there's something else in the air."

Confessional: Lindsay

"I just want to say I'm never going into the outhouse like ever again," she whispered, "That place gives me the creeps."

Confessional: Duncan

"This camp isn't what I thought it was going to be but well I'll bite and say this might be fun," he shrugged before grinning, "I mean half the chicks here are hot and the outhouse isn't so bad."

Confessional End:

"Now that we've made everything quite clear," Chris finished, "Let's get to our teams."

"Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Linsday and Noah," He gestured frowning at the gender ratio.

Confessional: Ezekriel

"I want say that is sucks, eh," complained Ezekriel, "I'm stuck on this team with a bunch of girls and one of them is going to do something really stupid to take us down."

Confessional Ends

"Truthfully I wanted to build up a team to maximize drama and ratings," huffed Chris, "But Scott was quite insistent that I do a random draw and let the kids be kids. Apparently the life-threatening stunts were more than enough in his mind."

Confessional Ends

"You're the Killer Bass," he exclaimed throwing them a red banner.

"Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Owen, Trent and Tyler you're the Screaming Gophers," he explained throwing them a green banner.

"Okay everyone," he ended, "Unpack your things and meet at the mess hall or general facility in ten. You'll have lunch and then get your first and subsequent challenges from their usually."

In the Killer Bass cabin the girls continued to unpack their stuff.

"Well this is quite strange," noted Courtney as she started placing all her stuff in her cabin, "But I guess it can't be helped."

"At least things aren't completely run down," nodded Bridgette before pulling out one of the books she had.

"Is that 'How Big Oil Killed Environmentalism'?" questioned Courtney when she realized the book that Bridgette was placing on her bed next to her diary.

Bridgette just nodded, "Yep. I'm just on the chapter on how they deliberately sabotaged the process of nuclear fission implantation and why we'll never likely get nuclear fusion."

Courtney frowned, "That's an odd book to have for an environmentalist?"

"Yes I'm an environmentalist," shrugged Bridgette, "But I'm not stupid. Bertha Jones books are some of the best written ones when it comes to environmental policies and unlike David Suzuki she's not really a hypocrite."

"Interesting," intoned Courtney, "I might have to borrow that book later and see how it goes."

"Well after I finish anyways," answered Bridgette as she started putting her clothes underneath her bed drawer.

The two girls perked up when Cody and Heather entered the girl's cabin apparently arguing over some matter.

"No I won't do it," huffed Cody shooting back at her.

Heather growled, "All I'm asking is that you help me with my stuff."

"And if I remember clearly you owe me even more for that time I with Marcus and Shane," retorted Cody, "Honestly why did you pack so much stuff anyways? Not every girl travels as heavy as you do."

"You're not going to be my pack mule you know," reminded Heather, "Just – "

"Zip it. I know where this goes," grouched Cody before mimicking Heather's voice," Oh! Cody would mind coming on a shopping trip with me and girls? I swear it'll be fun. Then the next thing I know I'm carrying eight shopping bags."

"If I remember correctly," tabbed Heather, "You always got a show."

"Get bent," retorted Cody before walking out.

"Also Campers," elaborated Chris from the middle of the two cabins, a crowd slowly growing around him, "Our lunch is running a bit behind schedule so we'll give you and extra twenty minutes to pack. If you want to use our communal bathrooms"

He pointed a thumb to the building behind him, "There it is."

"But I'm not Catholic," spoked up Lindsay.

DJ just patted the girl on the back, "It means everyone goes to the same bathroom."

"Meh," shrugged Cody, "Like Starship Troopers?"

"As if a reality show would be that progressive," snarked Noah, "Besides I doubt half the girls would hate to show their goods off to the guys here."

 _That is kind of stupid._

However Cody was smart enough to not say it out loud. Everyone always found it weird when he walked into the female washroom back at high-school because it was more convenient than just waiting outside. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of steel hitting wood.

Glancing back he saw Duncan holding a bloodied axe on one hand.

Seeing the questioning looks at him Duncan just repeated, "Some mouse tried to eat my shoelace so I sliced it in half. The blood is going to stink up the cabin a bit but at least I won't be getting my ears eaten off."

DJ squeaked at the brutality of Duncan's action before fainting.

"Uh dude isn't Duncan the one who's sleeping under my bunk?" questioned Tyler to Geoff who just nervously nodded.

"Okay I'll get an intern to clean up the blood stains sometime during the challenge," reassured Chris, "But I will ask you to return the axe."

"I didn't steal it," lied Duncan.

"Right?" sarcastically replied Trent.

"You wanna deal with me Elvis," growled Duncan glaring at Trent who just glared back refusing to show any fear.

"Maybe later," deflected Cody trying to break up the possible fight that might occur, "Let's just ... relax."

Both boys turned their looks to Cody before nodding.

"You seemed to have a handle for the situation," grunted Owen to which just got a shrug from the short nerdfighter.

XXX

"Alright you maggots!" shouted Chef, "Now you listen hear to me. Right now I'm gonna feed you three times a day and you'll eat it three times a day. This ain't no five star-resort so you'll eat what's given to you. No questiones"

"Will there be any meat?" questioned Bridgette before elaborating, "I'm a vegetarian."

"So am I," added DJ.

"DID YOU MAGGOTS HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID!" roared Chef right into the teens faces, "I'm already bringing my A-Game because the producers seemed to be willing to foot the bill and all I'm getting a raise. So quit it and zip it."

"I take it that this show does have decent food then?" remarked Geoff hopefully.

"Just standard old IMPs from the military," stated Chef, "Everything's on a rotation basis so you eat what you can. Allergies are taken into account but only that so if you decide not to eat for other reason well tough luck. You go hungry. Now line up."

With that said the campers lined up and took their daily rations. For their first lunch the meal consisted of Sheppard's Pie, fruit salad with syrup, some slices of bread with peanut butter and strawberry Jam, lemon pudding, a few pieces of caramel candy and orange juice.

"Meh," tasted Eva drinking the juice, "It's not too bad."

"I'll say," agreed Bridgette reluctantly. Sure it could have been better but it could have also been much worse.

She especially enjoyed the fruit salad which had vibrant kiwifruit, succulent strawberries, blueberries, pineapples, bananas and oranges.

DJ reassured Katie who seemed a bit worried about their predicament, "Don't worry. The first challenge is always the easiest. They want us to get used to the gain."

"You sure?" questioned Katie.

"Of course," confidently stated DJ immediately, "It can't be too bad."

XXX

Everyone soon found themselves looking down on a massive cliff.

"OH SHIT!"


	3. The Roads Diverge

**The Roads Diverge**

 _ ** _Fairy tales are more than true: not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten.- G. K. Chesterton_**_

 **Episode 2:**

"Well this is going to suck," noted Gwen stating what was on everyone's mind.

"Yes. Yes it will," Grinned Chris, "But for me it'll mean RATINGS!"

"Here's how things are going to work," elaborated Chris, "For the first challenge you must jump off this a thousand foot cliff and into the smaller ring below. The larger ring surrounding it is filled with man-eating sharks."

At that moment several of said sharks jumped into the air much to the apprehension of the contestants.

"He can't be serious can he?" asked Tyler looking around.

Leshawna just sighed, "He probably is."

"A tally will be done on all your teammates who jump and successfully land in the safe-zone. The wining team will get an advantage for the second part of this challenge and set of crates."

Several crates were pointed out on the beach.

"Inside those crates are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge," Chris threw out dramatically," For a wicked Hot tub! The winning team will allowed to keep their hot-tub tonight. As for the losers you'll be sending someone home."

"Killer Bass you're up first."

"So who wants to jump first?" questioned Bridgette in her wetsuit.

"Ladies first?" mocked Noah before Bridgette turned to the others.

Cody just shrugged his shirt scrunching up in the process, "I'm brave not suicidal."

"Such gentlemen," sighed Bridgette in disappointment before swan-diving into the safezone. Take a few strokes around herself, Bridgette treaded with ease.

"Come on down the water's great," encouraged Bridgette.

Cody smiled at her words before shrugging, "Okay here goes!"

Then he dived into the lake as well landing in the safe-zone. Noah and Ezekriel followed suit after him with minimal fuss and into the safe zone.

The quartet waited silently waited until Chef came by on a boat to pick them up. At the top of the cliff there was a completely different story.

"Well I don't know about those three losers," snidely crossed out Heather, "But I'm not jumping. I'll get my hair wet."

"If she's not doing it then I'm not," Lindsay backed out.

'Hmm, possible alliance.' Heather smirked in her thought, only to snap out of it as Leshawna growled to her.

Leshawna had noticed where this was going and decided to stop the train wreck, "Oh you're doing it."

"Says who?" retorted Heather.

Leshawna hissed back, "Says me. I'm not losing this challenge just because you didn't want to get your hair wet you spoiled daddy's girl."

Everyone on the bass backed off seeing the fight.

"Back off, Ghetto-glamour, too-tight-pants-wearing, rap-star wannabe!" The girls gasped.

"Mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen-girl-reading, peeking in high school prom queen!" Leshawna shot back.

"Well at least I'm popular," retorted Heather back at Leshawna.

Everyone on the Bass gasped at the statement.

"You're jumping," argued Leshawna.

Heather just snipped back, "Make me!"

Leshawna seemed to have taken her statement to heart and decided to lift the half-asian teen and throw her into the safe-zone.

"You are so dead Leshawna," yelled out Heather from the water.

"Hey at least I threw you into the safe zone," Leshawna shouted back before whispering to herself, "Now let's see if I can make it."

Luckily Leshawna did

"I thought this was a talent show?" cried out Lindsay.

"Yeah ..." chuckled Christ before stating, "No."

Lindsay just cried out a bit before jumping into the safe-zone.

"Um Chris do I have to jump?" questioned DJ fearfully.

Noticing his hesitation and relishing it Chris just nodded, "Are you afraid of heights?"

"Since I was a little kid," nodded DJ.

"Well then if you don't want to jump," explained Chris, "You'll have to wear these 'A Chicken Hat' and take the long ride down."

Then Chris proceeded to make several clucking noises despite the fact that he would not have been able to do the same stunt.

"Okay," meekly accepted DJ before riding down the escalator.

"Alright!" gleefully laughed Izzy before jumping into the safe zone, "Izzy rules."

By now only Beth and Courtney were left both of which were showing their fears in completely different ways.

"I have to go with DJ on this one," accepted Beth, "I don't think I can jump."

"Okay here's your chicken hat," shrugged Chris before passing to the girl on her way down to the elevator.

"Chris I have a medical condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs," lied Courtney, "It's a fact if you'd read my file."

Chris however wasn't buying it, "Do don't have to jump but it might cost your team the win and wicked hot tub?"

The warning didn't faze Courtney it anyway who just brushed it off, "Please. I've seen the other team. I don't think five of them will jump."

The Gophers glared at Courtney's statement. She was referring to Katie, Sadie, Harold and Tyler but they didn't know that. She would be proven wrong. Dead wrong.

"Alright," shrugged Chris, "Your funeral."

Courtney walked to the elevator wearing her chicken hat must to the exasperation of her team-mates.

"NEXT up is you Screaming Gophers!" he shouted out, "Now if even nine of you jump I'll give you the carts to help lift the crates."

"Well I guess I'll go first," swaggered Tyler before jumping, "EXTREME!"

The Screaming Gophers winced when they saw him hit the buoy. Thankfully though Tyler had landed on the inner side and thus found himself in the safe zone.

"Might as well," shrugged Duncan unflinchingly as he jumped into the safe zone.

Gwen sighed, "Here goes nothing."

She too landed in the safe zone along with Geoff and Trent.

"Well I hope the chemicals in the water don't damage the pores of my skin," thought out Justin, "But I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it."

Then he landed right next to Geoff.

Eva glared at the two giggling girls beside her who were tip-toeing to the edge and but were still hesitant about jumping. Rolling her eyes she pushed them off the ledge. Honestly if it had been up to her she would have shoved her entire team off but everyone had been compliant and courageous so there was no room to complain.

Confessional:

Noah grinned wistfully, "Now there's a girl with some attitude."

Confessional ends.

Harold followed after her but landed less ... spectacularly.

"My kiwis," cried out Geoff after seeing the anguish on Harold's face. Most of the guys just reluctantly nodded.

Leshawna and Cody had been watching the following events from afar looked at each other.

"This doesn't look good," he admitted.

Leshawna nodded, "So far. We can still win this."

"I don't think so," grunted Cody, "I mean I can carry a crate if need but not many of our team has ..."

"Enough muscle?" finished Leshawna.

"Yeah," agreed Cody.

Owen having seen that his team had basically won the first part of the challenge seemed to be debating with himself on whether to jump or not. On one that it wasn't necessary. On the other hand he really wanted to prove his worth to the team.

"You can do it Owen," shouted out Trent in encouragement

Confessional

"I don't know," Owen admitted, "If I hadn't jumped I knew that I was the one getting the boot. But I'm not a strong swimmer."

Confessional Ends:

"I'm going to die now," Owen whined, "I'm going to fucking die now."

Despite this the fat boy decided to take one for the team and with a running start leap off the edge.

"AH!" he screamed out.

Then hit the water with a splash and caused a huge wave to forming from the impact. The other contestants screamed from the wave including the Killer Bass who were on the shore.

"Okay that was great. Gophers you win the advantage and the cart.," cheered on Chris, "Now for a break!"

XXX

For the Gophers the challenge couldn't have been easier. Every single member of their team had jumped and quite fortunately there was very little tension between the members. Later events would prove just how wrong they were when the Bass eventually would make their comeback. But right now all they were doing were singing.

"Twenty-nine bottles on pop on the wall. Twenty nine bottles of pop take one down pass it around. Twenty nine bottles of pop on the wall," they all sang out while pulling their crates.

The Bass were having a different story.

"Okay we need to coordinate and manage how we're going to distribute the loads," ordered Cody.

"And who made you in charge? I'm the CIT," shouted back Courtney, "You should be listening to me."

"Well then," huffed Cody before motioning her forward, "If you have a better idea I'd like to hear it."

Her silence was the answer the Bass needed.

"Okay," agreed Heather, "We need to know how much we'll be lifting precisely."

"A quarter of a ton," measured Noah, "That's a lot to carry by hand over a few kilometres."

"How much can everyone lift?" asked Cody backing her up.

DJ reported, "At my high-school football team we had to lift quite a bit to get ready for our games. I could easily lift half of this."

"But how much can you carry over a few kilometres?" asked Bridgette, "I mean ..."

"I can lift just as much as you can but will need help from someone else. Preferably the weakest person here," Cody stated, "But DJ you should only take two crates and at that. No need to tax yourself."

Noah stepped forward, "That would be me."

"Remember though," reminded Cody, "You'll probably be the last one out of all of us so we'll send someone back to help you with the crates."

The three boys then shuffled off and started carrying their various crates away leaving half of the equipment to the rest of the Killer Bass.

"Okay then we have four crates and eight people," Courtney finished trying to steer the conversation away in her favour, "Everyone buddy up and pick up a crate"

Courtney paired up with Bridgette, Beth with Heather, Leshawna with Lindsay and Ezekiel with Izzy.

With careful management the Bass actually made good time carrying their crates. Ironically this was aided by the fact that there weren't as many crates as there could have been. Had even one more been off then it would have spelt disaster and the system wouldn't have worked at all.

"Move faster!" shouted Courtney, "We have to take the lead from the Gophers."

"Well we wouldn't be in this situation if some of us had jumped," shot back Leshawna.

"You can't get rid of me I'm a – " attempted Courtney before Bridgette interrupted her.

"Yes a CIT. We get it."

Everyone on the Bass's team made steady progress to the camping grounds except for DJ. Courtney and Bridgette were the last of the four groups because the former had to deal with a fly biting her eye.

"Okay everyone," commanded Heather, "Start building. Cody go help out DJ."

Not one to argue Cody just nodded and jogged off.

"That scrawny geek?" questioned Courtney, "I mean seriously you expect him to help DJ out?"

"In case you forgot," noted Noah, "That scrawny geek somehow managed to lift the majority of two crates."

"We'll you help him," noted Beth before glancing at Heather silently asking for an answer.

Heather vaguely answered, "Not my story to tell and I don't even know a quarter of it. All I can say is that he's a bit of a wimp but he's not weak."

"Right," drawled out Noah, "Okay people how are we opening these crates?"

Beth queried, "On the farm we always had power tools but ..."

"You have to open them with your teeth," elaborated Trent from the other team, "Chris told us to tell you otherwise we'd get disqualified for unsportsman behaviour."

"Glad to know the host cares," accepted Leshawna, "Okay people. Let's work on this hot tub. The Gophers are at least a third way done. We gotta move!"

"Aren't you missing a couple of White girls?" noticed Leshawna as he helped Ezekiel put together several components of the hot-tub.

By now the Killer Bass had realized there was a certain level or redundancy in what they got which made sense. They had chosen the crates at random and if they had thus picked up the wrong crates they'd be no drama or competition between the two teams. Nevertheless they were being stretched thin as it was.

"Yeah they went to take a drink," elaborated Gwen.

Harold just chuckled, "If you mean with their butts."

"Okay," backed off Courtney.

"Come on people," shouted out Leshawna in encouragement, "We can still win this."

"We're still waiting for Cody and DJ to bring their boxes," pointed out Beth as she tried to work her section, the heater, of the tub with Lindsey.

"Well we better hope they make it soon or they're off the block and to the dock," Courtney shouted out, "We can't afford any dead weight."

"Like you're one to talk," sniffed out Heather glaring at the chicken hat. Personally she didn't care one way or another if Cody got kicked off the island but it wouldn't d to lose such a valuable team-mate so quickly. Then she noticed Leshawna working quietly on her part.

Seeing her chance Heather walked down to Leshawna as the African-Canadian girl was working on her portion with the home-schooled boy. While Ezekiel did seem to have some issues working with Leshawna he didn't seem to act out on it ... yet.

"Hey Leshawna," greeted Heather grabbing the girl's attention ", I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being a total bitch back on the cliff."

"You for real girl?" asked Leshawna seemingly willing to give Heather the benefit of the doubt.

The half asian girl lied raising a hand, "Sure. Truce?"

"Truce," accepted Leshawna shaking her hand.

However only when her back did Heather give Leshawna a mocking smile. Sucker.

"Did you really mean that?" questioned Lindsay taking her attention off of the heater.

"No," admitted Heather to her fellow team-mate, "But there's a saying. Keeping your friends close and your enemies closer."

"But do you consider me a friend?" questioned Lindsey as she put a battery into an empty seal.

"Sure," admitted Heather only thinking the first statement, "For now."

Once DJ and Cody came back the entire team kicked themselves into overdrive. With Katie and Sadie still out, the Gophers were somewhat slowed down but not by much. Nevertheless they had barely managed to finished the tub when Chris ended the round.

"Times up!" he shouted making the two teams stop what they were doing and part ways.

The host walked down between the two teams inspecting each individual hot tub with precision.

He dipped a finger the Gopher's hot tub, "This is one wicked tub."

Then he inspected the hot tub the bass made frowning as his finger touched the cold water.

"Why is the water still cold?" questioned Chris.

The Bass came down to inspect the hot-tub themselves and realized that he was right. The water was still quite cool. That raise several suspicions, especially since everyone had done all they could. The hot tub wasn't the best in the world but it should have been functional.

Courtney narrowed her eyes, "Who was in charge of the heater?"

"That would be us," admitted Beth pointing to herself and Lindsey reluctantly.

"Okay now you know someone to blame," chuckled Chris, "Bass you're on the chopping block. Screaming Gophers ... enjoy your wicked hot tub for the rest of the summer."

XXX

The Screaming Gophers cheered and laughed at their victory reliving the atmosphere of excitement and accomplishment. Things however were much more subdued at the Bass's table. An example of this was the fact that Cody still hadn't taken off the shirt he had worn during the challenge and his hands were calloused from intensive climbing.

Bridgette, Leshawna and Noah glanced at each other silently communicating.

"So who do we vote off?" questioned Ezekiel breaking the silence and pointing to Beth and Lindsey, "I mean those two girls did screw up."

Confessional: Ezekiel

"My plan is simple," stated Ezekiel, "Since our team has the most girls we have to eliminate them one by one. Otherwise they'll continue to drag us down. Today just proves it."

Confessional Ends

"I agree with him," noted Leshawna.

"Hey I kept working on the hot-tub," defended Beth, "We made a mistake but there's nothing that could be done by did everything we could. I think."

"I didn't. I added my hair-dryer's batteries to the tub," Lindsey stated absentmindedly, "That should have been enough to power the heater Lebrawna."

"First of its Leshawna," Leshawna corrected, "Second where did you even find a place to put the batteries in the tub?"

"I think there was a hole somewhere in the middle," Lindsey strafed on ignoring the looks she was getting from her team-mates, "I'm pretty sure that should have been more than enough. Or the right place for the hot-tub."

Confessional: Heather.

"I can see where this is going," Heather moaned, "Way to dig your own grave Lindsey. I need to think of another possible candidate for my alliance now. Maybe two since Beth might be out."

Confessional Ends.

Courtney whispered to Cody, "So we're voting her off?"

"For now," he accepted crossing his arms. He knew Courtney hadn't jumped but that was small potatoes to Lindsey's folly, "You actually need a brain for this show."

"Good," smiled Courtney seeing her chance. That was two votes in her favour.

"We'll I'm out," sighed Noah walking away from the table before looking at Lindsey, "See you at the Dock of Shame."

"NO!" screamed Tyler from across the table gaining the attention of both teams.

Covering up quickly, "I mean no salt on the table."

"Whatever," huffed Leshawna, "Let's just get this over with."

XXX

"Welcome Killer Bass," Chris grinned, "To your first ever marshmallow ceremony. Here all but one of you will receive a marshmallow and that one loser will have to take their stuff and walk down the dock of shame to the boat of losers. And they will never come back."

"So now let's start with the votes," Chris stated holding up the plate of marshmallows and throwing them to the appropriate contestants one by one.

"Noah."

"Leshawna."

"Bridgette."

"Izzy"

"Heather"

"DJ"

"Ezekiel"

By now Cody, Courtney, Lindsey and Beth were the last four. All of them had slight frowns with Courtney glancing at Cody. Seeing her side-glance Cody just slightly shook his head emphasizing that he didn't vote for her.

"Courtney"

"Thank you," grinned the CIT before turning to Cody with a frown. She might not have known the boy much but he had kept his part of the bargain.

"Cody," threw out Chris as the nerdfighter caught the marshmallow with a smile.

Now the final two remained at the campfire.

"Lindsey and Beth," tooted Chris holding up one marshmallow, "The two of you were each responsible for today's loss in a variety of ways. Beth you didn't jump off the cliff and let Lindsey screw up the hot tub. Lindsey you cost your team the chance for a tie-breaker and a possible win."

The two girls nervously looked at each other and then back to Chris. Relishing in the tension Chris finally threw the last marshmallow.

"Beth you stay for another day," he answered, "Lindsey I'm sorry to say it's the dock of shame."

The blonde bombshell slowly trudged her belongings to the dock before waving goodbye at her team-mates.

"Good-bye everyone," she waved off sadly, "I know I didn't get to know you long but it was great."

The other members of the Killer Bass also waved their various goodbyes with Beth herself hugging her team-mate as she left the dock. Once Lindsey was gone the Bass went to their cabins walking past the cheering Gophers who were chilling in their hot tub.

"To the Screaming Gophers!" they cheered.

Glaring at the cheering team Courtney indicated the camera woman to come forward.

"Mark my words! The Gophers can enjoy their victory for now but there can only be one winner for the million and it's me!" she said pointing toward the camera and the audience, "So the other team better watch out because this girl is going to the top and nothing, I repeat, nothing will stop me."

Chris stood on the dock with grin at Courtney's final statement, "Now it has been a crazy episode. Who would have actually thought we would see Lindsey of all people go first? Can the Bass find a way to turn things around? Find out next time on "

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Island!"

XXX

Votes:

Beth: I vote for Courtney. She's a real pain and didn't even jump.

Bridgette: I vote for Lindsey. Sorry.

Cody: I vote for Lindsey. It has to be done.

Courtney: Thankfully I'm safe to tonight. But only if Lindsey's gone.

DJ: I vote for Beth.

Ezekiel: Let's see Beth or Lindsey? Okay I choose Lindsey.

Heather: I vote for Lindsey. Dam that's one possible alliance mate gone.

Izzy: Izzy votes for Cody. There's something just not right about that boy.

Leshawna: Lindsey should be going home.

Lindsey: I don't know. Why does everyone keep saying Lindsey will be the one going home?

Noah: Okay so out of the three chickens all of which are on our team by the way I have to choose Beth.

Tally:

Cody - 1

Courtney – 1

Beth – 2

Lindsey - 7

XXX

The cool breeze crept across the face of the man who had made much of this possible allow for his dark brown hair to wave in the wind. Who had planned for everything to come into place. The man who would shake the world.

When he whispered the world listened. When he roared the galaxy trembled. It can be said that this man came back from the dead through sheer force of will. A man who had journeyed to the seven hells and crawled out. The man who killed Gods and walked among a different plane of existence compare to other mortals.

That man was Jermayne Eamon Scott Desmond and he was waiting for someone. People didn't waste his time. Every second of his time wasted cost him $1,250 at least and Desmond kept a tally on those that truly annoyed him.

But right now the Cerulean coloured eyes of the man were glancing at the spot of his guest. Normally he wore a hood for such scenarios but he knew the person that would make his appearance. Oh he knew him to well.

A blue and white portal appeared and shimmered into existence allowing various particles to take shape and breathe life into itself. Life and death used to be so separate and final but that barrier had long since been broken for either of them. Then a figure formed right in front of the portal and his guest arrived.

Emerald was what Desmond called him.

"So did you like your first day here?" asked Desmond as he looked down on the contestants enjoying their meal. The Killer Bass were much more subdued than the Gophers but he easily picked himself enjoying the moment.

"Of course I did," stated the other man just as tall and muscular as Desmond, "It was the day my life truly changed. You changed it."

"We all know your life changed a long time ago," retorted Desmond talking about decades past. The two knew what the conversation was about but didn't press further.

Despite Emerald's intense power, despite his accomplishments he knew he was nothing compared to the man who was more than a decade his senior. They're powers grew with age. Old age worked differently for beings like them and Desmond was no exception.

"Yes," reported Emerald, "It's done. The boy will walk down the path of our choosing."

"Fate and destiny it is then," Desmond accepted.

"We made our own fate Desmond," spat out Emerald, "Don't diminish our accomplishments for arbitrary terms."

"Can't say it didn't make sense Emerald," smiled Desmond before apologize, "For what it's worth I'm sorry it had to come down to this."

The two men stayed silent for over a minute. If it came to violence this island, the surrounding provinces and states would become a battlefield of lightning. The two would face each other in a mirror match and Emerald would die. So would Desmond.

"You know Desmond," shot back Emerald, "I used to hate you. Almost everyone here used to. But then I became you and I realized that you were right. This was the path of least bloodshed."

"Hard to see the big picture behind a pile of corpses," accepted Desmond ", But I can gladly say it wasn't a mistake."

"Do you ever regret what you're going to do?" asked Emerald, "I mean all the suffering or horror that's you'll put everyone through. Heather, Gwen ..."

"I know what I did," interrupted Desmond, "But like I said it has to come to this. Go home Emerald. Go back to your timeline, love your family like your life depended on it and never let go."

"I will," nodded Emerald once before creating a portal for him to walk through. Not willing to leave on a despairing note, "For what it's worth time-travelling is fun."

Then he disappeared though the blue portal.

Desmond just laughed inwardly at his words before gazing down at the campers.

 _Enjoy your time together and cherish these moments because from here on out none of you will ever be the same._


End file.
